Sasumen !
by Uchiha Tama R'Yue
Summary: Itachi dilanda kontroversi hati aka galau, Sasuke menjadi aneh belakangan ini itachi yang khawatir akan perubahan mendadak pada diri sasuke, meminta bantuan kepada Naruto and the ONE OOC asli, author newbie, dan gak bisa bikin but, R&R please ?


Sasuke 'MEN' ? by Uchiha Tama ryu

Disclaimer : Naruto DKK punya oom masashi kishimoto, tapi oom masashi kishimoto punya tuhan..*eeaaa, ceramah*

Rating : T+ aja deh

Warning : OOC, aneh, GaJe, ancur, blak-blakan, AU, crack, typo-typo everywhere, dan lain sebagainya. ini ONESHOT ?

* * *

Di markas Akatsuki..

"eh deidara ! gejala-gejala orang orang 'M' itu gimana sih ?" tanya itachi

"eh ? mwhat ?! lo kira gue cewek un ? gue cowok asli tauk un ! mau liat punya gue hmm ?" kata deidara kelewatan.

"lo sakit itachi ?" tanya kisame khawatir.

Kakuzu yang ngedenger pembicaraan langsung ngitung-ngitung pembiayaan administrasi dan hal lainnya jika itachi masuk rumah sakit. Lo tau kan gimana gengsi-nya uchiha * di serang para uchiha*

"gue sehat" jawab itachi. Kakuzu lega dengernya.

"penyakit abnormal-mu kambuh ?" tanya zetsu

"normal" jawab itachi lagi. 'orang abnormal nanya soal abnormal, heh ! lucu' itachi ngebatin.

'eh ? cowok keriputan padahal umur masih bau kencur itu normal ?' tanya zetsu pada dirinya sendiri, sekaligus menertawakan itachi.

" kenapa sih chi ? lo ada masalah apa jadi nanya ginian hmmm ?" tanya deidara

"gini, aku rasa...sasuke sudah ganti genre..." jawab itachi sambil menghela nafas berat

"genre ? maksudmu jenis ?" tanya zetsu

"hm" jawabnya singkat, padat, tapi gak jelas *di tsukoyomi*

"eh,,gimana yah..aku gak berani ngasih saran takjubnya-eh maksudnya takutnya salah. Lebih baik kau tanyakan hal ini sama sakura. Dia kan perawat" kata kisame

" itu juga saran bencong ! pantes nilai bahasa indonesia-mu (?) rendah un !" kata deidara

"cailah~ bencong kok ngomong bencong !" kata sasori

"eh ! enak banget lo ngatain gue bencong un !" kata deidara

"sudah..sudah..sesama bencong itu jangan saling ngatain.." pein melerai (atau lebih tepatnya nambah-nambahin suasana) sebagai ketua, dan di setujui oleh anggukan konan.

" kata dewa jashin..sesama setengah cowok setengah cewek itu janganlah saling mengolok-olok. Karena itu hukumnya HAAAARAAAM !" kata hidan ngikutin logatnya tebe dan bang haji Rhoma irama.

" akh ! dei-senpai ! saso-senpai ! jangan berantem !" kata tobi yang sebenarnya mau ngelerai tapi malah nambah kekacauan. Sampai-sampai mau dan **HAMPIR ! **ngerobekin duitnya kakuzu yang lagi dihitungnya.

" OOOEEEEEYYY ! MATA KALIAN ITU DIMANA SEEEHHHH ? liat-liat napa ! aduh..my sweety honey boney money..kacian yaa..mau cobekin tadi cama dei dan cacoli ya ? uuu..cup..cup..cup..jangan nangiss.." kata kakuzu lebay *authornya yang lebay tauk !*

"oey oey oey ! udahan napa berantemnya. Kaga kasian napa sama itachi yang lagi merana ?" kata kisame kasihan sama itachi yang pake baju bolang-bolong, compang-camping, bau kencing, gak pake resliting, dan badan kurus kering *digampar itachi* - eit maksudnya lagi merana. Para anggota akatsuki minus itachi, kisame dan kakuzu (masih ngitung duit) langsung nunduk minta maaf. Itachi berjalan ke arah telefon rumah markas akatsuki yang berada di samping sofa tempat dia duduk tadi. Belum sampai tangan itachi megang gagang telepon rumah itu,

"woy ! nelponnya jangan lama-lama ! hemat-hemat ! pengeluaran bulan ini banyak !" kata kakuzu yang langsung di-deathglare akatsuki yang lain minus itachi dan kakuzu. Orang yang di-deathglare Cuma pake tampang watados dan yang di bela malah cuek sambil berjalan terus hingga ke pintu depan.

" mau kemana lo itachi ?" tanya kisame

" mau makan malam. Aku harus memasak" kata itachi singkat, padat, dan mudah dimengerti,

"hati-hati dijalan senpai ! nanti bawa oleh-oleh loliipop ya !" kata tobi. yang lain (minus kakuzu yang masih ngitung duit) malah sweatdrop.

* * *

Di rumah itachi dan sasuke..

"sasuke ! makan malamnya siap !" teriak itachi dari dapur

"ya ! aku akan segera turun" sahut sasuke dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2

"nih..sup sayur extra tomat kesukaanmu" kata itachi sambil meletakkan mangkuk sup yg sudah berisi sup itu di depan sasuke

"ha'i, arigathou aniiki. iItedakimasu ! eh ?" baru saja sasuke mau memakan sup-nya, entah kenapa dia menghentikan pergerakannya

"ada apa sasuke ?" tanya itachi

"etto...aniiki. maukah kau mengambil semua ketimun yg ada di mangkuk sup-ku ?" tanya sasuke balik dan menyodorkan mangkuk sup-nya ke arah itachi

"kenapa sasuke ? tidak biasanya kau seperti ini. baiklah..akan kuambil semua ketimun dimangkuk sup mu itu" ucap itachi sambil mengambil semua ketimun yg ada di mangkuk sup sasuke hingga tak tersisa sedikitpun. "kau tau saja aku suka ketimun...eh, tidak...aku lebih suka kubis dan kol" kata itachi sambil mengunyah ketimun-ketimun itu

"syukurlah kalau aniiki suka" ucap sasuke sambil melanjutkan acara makan malamnya yg tertunda

"memangnya kau kenapa tidak mau makan ketimun sasuke ? aku tau kau suka tomat, tapi kau juga harus makan ketimun dong" tanya itachi lagi

"sekarang aku tidak diperbolehkan makan ketimun" jawab sasuke sambil meneruskan makannya

"kau sedang taruhan lagi dengan Naruto juga Kiba ?" tanya itachi

"bukan. tapi, memang aku tidak diperbolehkan makan ketimun untuk beberapa saat ini. berbahaya nantinya" jawab sasuke lagi

"hoo..."

"ya sudah. terima kasih atas makanannya, aku ke kamar dulu" ucap sasuke lalu meninggalkan ruang makan

* * *

_piik..pikk..pik..pik..._

bunyi tombol telepon rumah itachi dan sasuke saat itachi menekannya untuk menelpon seseorang.

"_Tuuuuttt..tuuuuuuttt...tuuuuutt,ceklek(?) _halo ? ada apa itachi-niisan ?" tanya seseorang dari ujung telefon. Kedengarannya suara perempuan.

"ah sakura ! aku minta tolong bantuanmu ! tapi..panggil juga teman-teman perempuanmu juga ya ? ada hal penting yang akan ku tanyakan" kata itachi gak pake rem.

" oh..baiklah. tapi besok sore aku akan datang. Akan kuajak ino dan yang lainnya" kata sakura

"jam berapa kau akan datang ?" tanya itachi

"emm..mungkin jam 3 sore" kata sakura lagi

"oke, deh, soalnya sasuke pulang jam 4 sore. Aku takut dia akan mendengarnya"

"jadi ini ada hubungannya dengan sasuke ya ?"

"iya"

"baiklah, sampai jumpa besok itachi-niisan. Selamat malam"

"iya, see you tomorrow. Night"

Baru saja itachi meletakkan gagang telepon di tempatnya, tiba-tiba sasuke mengagetkannya.

"siapa aniki ?" tanya sasuke

" eh ? oh..tidak apa-apa. Kau sedang apa ?" tanya itachi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"minum" jawab sasuke

"minum apa ?" tanya itachi

"jamu kunyit"

"untuk apa ?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya.'_kok aniki jadi suka nanya gini ? gak biasanya.._' sasuke ngebatin. "tadi, tiba-tiba perutku sakit. Nyeri gitu. Kata Neji, kalau sakit perut dan nyeri, sebaiknya minum jamu kunyit. Biar baikkan sakitnya. Begitu katanya." Kata sasuke lalu meminum jamu kunyit itu. "ah...lega perutku..selamat malam aniki" kata sasuke lagi.

"iya, malam" jawab itachi. Lalu dia pergi .

* * *

Besoknya, sakura, hinata, ino, tenten, dan temari datang ke rumah itachi dan sasuke.

"selamat sore itachi-nii " kata sakura sopan

"sore. Eh tunggu ! masih ada yang kurang !" itachi lalu berlari ke samping sofa yg berada di ruang tamu dan menelepon seseorang. Tak lama kemudian...

" hai itachi un ! mana pizza dan kue-nya hmm ?!" seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang dengan poni sebelah masuk dengan tidak tau etika-nya dan main nyelonong aja

"eh ? deidara ?" tanya sakura and the gank serempak

"silahkan duduk deidara. Nah..kalau begini kan enak. Jadi aku gak canggung diantara semua cewek-cewek. Ntar dikira aku punya banyak cewek lagi atau playboy. And, kalau begini lengkap sudah orang-orangnya.." kata itachi narsis dikit *dikit ?*. deidara pun duduk di depan itachi ( berhadapan maksudnya)

"loh hmm ? ada sakura de el el juga ternyata ya un ?"

" iya" jawab sakura. Yang lain Cuma senyam-senyum

" eh itachi un ! mana pizza dan kuenya un !?" tagih deidara

"nanti" jawab itachi dan berhasil membuat deidara manyun.

" jadi ada apa" tanya temari

" begini...aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada diri sasuke. Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan sasuke. Dia seperti ber-_transgender _! " kata itachi menggebu-gebu semangat '45 (?)

"hah kok bisa ?!" tanya tenten

" jadi begini.." kata itachi. Tapi keburu terpotong karena dia mendengar suara pintu depan di buka.

" tadaima.." terdengar suara pintu di tutup. Sontak mereka yang sedang berada di ruang tamu atau ruang keluarga author sendiri gak tau *plak !* nengok ke sumber suara.

"sasuke ? kau sudah pulang ?" tanya itachi

"iya aniki, emm...ada deidara juga sakura dengan yang lain.." jawab cowok berseragam sekolah abu-abu, rambut hitam kebiru-biruan berbentuk bokong ayam * plak !*, dan bermata _onyx._

" iya sasuke-kun " kata sakura dan temen-temannya.

" iya~ sasu sayang ~ iiiihhh sesuatu deh !" kata deidara ganjen sambil cengengesan. Langsung dapat _deathglare_ dari sasuke plus sakura bonus **extra** jitakan dari itachi.

" ya sudahlah aniki. Aku mau kekamar " sasuke lalu berbalik membelakangi itachi dan yang lain, dan...

"hei otouto.." kata itachi

"ada apa lagi aniki ?" sasuke berhenti tapi hanya menolehkan kepalanya. Kecapean **BANGET** kali ya jadi gak bisa balik badan ?

"eh..emm...err..bagaimana aku mengatakannya ya ?" itachi kebingungan, panik, cemas, khawatir. Itachi lalu melirik sakura. Sakura paham apa maksud itachi.

"emm..begini sasuke-kun..itu...itu...kenapa... .ada bercak merah merah di..ce..ce...celana mu ?" tanya sakura melihat sasuke seperti ngeri dan sambi menunjuk ke pantat ayam-eh maksudnya pantat sasuke.

"eh ? bercak merah ? ah ! gawat !" sasuke sudah seperti hendak berlari ke kamar mandinya namun di cegah oleh itachi dan sakura.

" itu kenapa otouto ? kau terluka ?" tanya itachi cemas.

" itu kenapa ?" tanya sakura juga

"eh..ini...gara-gara..." kata sasuke terbata-bata kerana panik.

" gaara ? kenapa gaara ?" tanya temari

"eh ? buka gaara, tapi gara-gara. Maksudku ini gara-gara naruto dan kiba !" kata sasuke tambah panik

" kenapa un ?..nyyuumm…" tanya deidara sambil mencomot cemilan yang ada di meja.

" tadi sepulang sekolah, kami mampir ke warung bakso depan komplek untuk makan bakso, lalu tanpa sepengetahuan ku mereka meletakkan saos tomat di kursiku saat aku mengantri bakso. Udah ya..jaa !" Jelas sasuke. Setelah menjelaskan itu sasuke berlari kencang kekamarnya.

"kalian liat sendiri kan ?" tanya itachi dan diikuti oleh anggukan mereka . upss! Kecuali deidara masih sibuk dengan kue dan cemilan yang ada di meja.

"kalian percaya sekarang ?" tanya itachi lagi. Mereka diam dalam cengok(?), shock, dan heran. Yang paling parah hinata. Dia sampai pingsan.

"aku tidak tau itachi-niisan. Aku bingung." Kata sakura sambil memegang jidat lebar cetar membahana bagai lapangan bola volley nya .

"sebaiknya kalian pulang saja terlebih dahulu. Ini sudah hampir malam. Besok aku akan memanggil kalian lagi. Akan ku ajak kiba, neji, dan..dan...dan...siapa lagi ya ?..argh ! pokoknya naruto de el el lah !. akan kuantar kalian sampai rumah" kata itachi sambil berjalan ke garasi.

_Tiiin...tiiiin.. _suara klakson dari mobil itachi membangunkan mereka dari shock.*bukan tintin yang kartun itu * sakura dan yang lainnya naik ke dalamnya.

* * *

Besoknya, sakura and the gank plus naruto cs datang lagi ke rumah itachi dan sasuke.

"hai itachi-ni ! apa kabar ? deidara dan kau bagaimana ?" kata naruto dengan riangnya.

"hm. Baik. Lumayan" jawab itachi

"argh ! kenapa sih dengan keluarga ini ?! adiknya 'hn' kakaknya 'hm' ! bisa stress aku lama-lama disini !" naruto tereak-tereak frustasi+gaje. Yang lainnya Cuma tertawa melihat tingkah naruto yang kekanak-kanakan.

"naruto. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu" kata itachi serius daripada ST12 (?)

Naruto yang masih gaje balik tanya "tanya apa itachi-niisan ?"

"apakah sasuke di sekolah dia baik-baik saja ?" tanya itachi intens

" baik-baik apaan itachi-niisan ? sekarang dia tambah pelit. Iya kan kiba ?" kata naruto cerocos

" betul ! kaya kemaren aja, dia yang pengen makan bakso, malah kita-kita yang ngebayarin ! untung gue abis menang arisan(?)" jawab kiba sampe membuat hujan lokal dadakan

Itachi _sweatdrop_ mendengar jawaban naruto dan kiba. " em..mak..mak..maksudku bukan itu naruto. Maksudku, adakah dari diri saskay yang berbeda ?"

"ohh...itu. tenang saja~ selama dia masih mempunyai teman yang baik, kece, oke-,"

"tapi bokek" potong neji dan kiba barengan. Sukses membuat naruto ngambek. Setelah di rayu-rayu oleh sakura dan hinata, akhirnya di mau bicara lagi *halah…moduss*.

"hmm..tapi akhir-akhir ini teme jadi..emmm...gimana ya ?...jadi..em..aneh gitu" kata naruto

"aneh bagaimana un ?" tanya pigeon day (baca :deidara)

" dia jadi mudah marah dan ganti-ganti mood. Kadang seneng, kadang dingin, kadang-kadang lagi dia ngambek. Yang parahnya lagi, dia pernah mau nangis karena tomatnya jatoh. Padahal biasanya dia Cuma marah. Terusnya lagi, dia... pernah... gak mau makan tomat !" kata naruto ngikutin iklan jeri salut cokelat dengan penghayatan membahana berlebihan.

" ah ! IILFEEL !" kata sakuino terbawa suasana lebay naruto

"hem..memang dunia itu pasti ada waktunya(?). memangnya kenapa niisan ?" tanya neji

"entahlah. Sasuke-" itachi mencoba menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada dirimu..apa yang yang terjadi pada cintaku..*PLAK !* ehehehehe..gomene gomene. Maksudku yang terjadi pada sasuke. Tapi malah di potong naruto.

"oh iya niisan ! aku juga ingat ! beberapa hari ini juga sasuke tidak bisa ikut pelajaran jasmani. Alasannya sih..dia sakit perut…" kata naruto

Ketika semua orang tengah memikirkan hal-hal yang –yg menurut mereka- aneh pada diri sasuke. Orang yang tengah menjadi topik pembicaraan pun datang.

"tadaima..." sontak saja mereka yg tengah merundingkan masalah sasuke –menggosip lebih tepatnya- datang secara tiba-tiba. Merekapun panik, kalang-kabut, jungkir-balik, salto-salto, kayang-kayang, bayang-bayang(?), dan...dan...*udah ! cukup !*

"selamat dat- aih~...saskay sudah datang !" kata itachi setelah menormalkan wajahnya yang keriputan *diAmeterasu*

"sudahlah aniki...jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu didepan mereka..."

"ehehehehehe.."

"eh..maaf...bukannya mau mengganggu, tapi aku ada urusan mendadak jadi harus pergi sekarang" kata sakura mencoba kabur dari kepanikan dan ke-deathglare-an sasuke

"eh, iya aku juga ada urusan ! aku harus latihan bela diri !* kata tenten * bukan bela diri yg olahraga itu loh, tapi beneran membela diri dari sasuke*

"eh ? eh..eh..a..a-a-aku..ju-juga harus pergi.." kata hinata yg tambah terbatu-bata(?) saat panik

"aku harus menjaga toko !" kata ino riang (?)

" kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu yah~ bye itachi..sasuke.." kata temari.

"eh ? iya bye-" BLAMM ! pintu rumah sasuke dan itachi ditutup dengan *lumayan* kencang.

...

...

...

...

...

._kriikk...kriiikk..._

"aku,...aku akan ke kamar. Sudah dulu ya aniki." Kata sasuke

"ya"

* * *

"aniki...aku mau ke minimarket depan" kata sasuke setelah agak lama dari kamarnya

"hm" kata itachi sambil sibuk chattingan sama naruto, kiba, dan deidara yang jelas jelas ada di depan dia. Ck...ck...ck... kita lihat conversation

_Itachi kece: oy ! saskay mau ke mini market neh !_

_Naruto __ 3 ramen : iya udah denger. Terus ?_

_Kibanget akamaru~ : kita ikutin gitu ?_

_Itachi kece : wah ! great idea tuh kiba !_

_Naruto __ 3 ramen : kemana ?_

_Kibanget akamaru~ : ke kuburan. Ya ke minimarket lah !_

_Naruto __ 3 ramen : ehehehehehe..._

Kiba pun menjitak naruto, dan naruto balik menjambak rambut kiba. Mereka pun main jitak-jambakan (?).

Sasuke yang heran kenapa kiba nge-jitak naruto padahal mereka dari tadi cuman sibuk sama hapenya masing-masing. Ketahuan dari tadi hape mereka berbunyi "_BLING"_ beberapa kali. '_dasar orang-orang aneh. Tuhan...kenapa hambamu yang paling kece oke abis ini bisa punya temen kaya mereka ?' _sasuke pasrah melihat kelakuan dua sohibnya dari TK ini.

"aniki mau nitip ?" tanya sasuke lagi

"aku mau nitip-" kata-kata naruto terpaksa terpotong menjadi 11 potongan(?) oleh..

"aku nggak nanya kamu, dobe !" kata sasuke.

"enggak deh. Lagi males" kata itachi

"huh ! bilang aja lagi bokek !" kata sasuke ketus sambil berjalan ke arah pintu. Moodnya langsung berubah drastis.

BLAM ! kali ini, pintu di tutup dengan penuh ke-emosi-annya sasuke.

Conversation berlanjut...

_Kibanget akamaru~ : elo sih ! sasukey nya jadi badmood lagi !_

_Naruto 3 __ ramen : lah ? salah ku apaan coba ?_

_Kibanget akamaru~ : jiah ini orang malah make katados pula..._

_Naruto __ 3 ramen : katados ? apaan tuh ?_

_Kibanget akamaru~ : kata-kata tanpa dosa_

_Naruto 3 r__amen : segitunya.. hiks..T^T_

_Kibanget akamaru~ : cengeng...dasar alay_

_Naruto 3__ ramen : what ? apaan maksud lo ? alay kok ngomong alay !_

_Kibanget akamaru~ : emang alay ! dari nama lo aja udah ketauan "Naruto 3 __ramen" . ngeliatnya aja orang udah ketauan elo tuh alay !_

_Naruto __ 3 ramen : mending alay daripada cupu ! "Kibanget akamaru~ " , kirain namanya bakalan "Kibau akamaru~ "_

_Itachi kece : hey kalian ini ! jangan berantem di sini dong !_

_Naruto 3 __ ramen : iya..iya..maaf nii-san.._

_Kibanget akamaru~ : toh ! dengerin tuh !_

_Naruto __ 3 ramen : lu duluan !_

_Dei cute si young dove : hai c'mua ! pada ngumpul di sini ya ?_

_Naruto __ 3 ramen : nii-san tadi kemana ? kok gak muncul di conversation ?  
_

_Itachi kece : gak kemana-mana. Gue dari tadi dirumah_

_Naruto __ 3 ramen : -_-_"

_Itachi kece : hehehehe, bercanda. Gue tadi liatin twitter gue. Banyak yang minta follback_

_Dei cute si young dove : itachi punya twitter ? follow gue dunk's !_

_Kibanget akamaru~ : oy ! jadi gak mau ngikutin sasukey ?_

_Naruto __ 3 ramen : oh iya ! lupa !_

_Itachi kece : dah yok berangkat !_

_Dei cute si young dove : eh pada kemana ?_

_Naruto 3__ ramen : tunggu, apa gak ketauan sama__ sasukey__?_

_Itachi kece : iya juga ya...terus ngapain dong ?_

_Kibanget akamaru~ : nyamar aja !_

_Itachi kece : wah ! bener tuh ! nyok kita nyamar..jangan sampe ketauan entar sama saskay ya ?_

_Naruto __ 3 ramen : oke ! tapi pake apa nyamarnya ?_

_Dei cute si young dove : ada apa ? nyamar apa ?_

_Itachi kece : yaudah, ke kamarku aja. Di sana kita bisa nyamar baru ngikutin saskay !_

_Naruto __ 3 ramen : siippp_

_Itachi kece (offline)_

_Kibanget akamaru~ (offline)_

_Naruto __ 3 ramen (offline)_

_Dei cute si young dove : kok gue sendiri yg online ? hueee...gue di kacangin..._

_Dei cute si young dove (offline)_

Conversation off

* * *

Di minimarket, sasuke sedang mengambil keranjang belanjaan. Di belakangnya, ada 3 orang laki-laki yg berpenampilan mencurigakan dan seorang umm..perempuan ? yang bersama mereka. Sasuke berjalan ke bagian makanan & snack, ada seorang laki-laki yang seumuran dengannya namun terlihat kekanak-kanakan. Laki-laki itu sedang histeris memilih-milih mie instan. '_hmm..mengingatkanku dengan dobe. Tapi, orang ini terlihat lebih konyol daripada naruto yg memang konyol. Hah..tak kusangka ada yang lebih parah darinya di dunia ini. Aku kira hanya dia seorang saja..' _gumam sasuke sambil ngelus-ngelus perut sambil komat-kamit AMIT-AMIT JABANG BABY *plak !* ehehehehehe, maksudnya ngelus-ngelus dada.

Lalu sasuke berjalan melewati bagian makanan dan perawatan hewan. Lagi, wajahnya yang stoic itu harus melihat penampakan seorang laki-laki yang mungkin juga seumuran dengannya. Orang itu dengan hebohnya memilih makanan anjing yang terdapat di situ. Sasuke juga dengar orang itu sering bilang " for my lovely doggiAk" berkali-kali. '_hmmm..orang itu pasti sedang membelikan makanan anjing untuk anjing kesayangannya. Kira-kira..doggiAk itu apa yah ? tapi, kalo di lirik-lirik dia kok kayak kiba yah, yang maniak anjing. Oh mungkin ! doggiAk itu, doggy maniak ! oh..oke..oke.._' setelah itu sasuke meninggalkan orang itu dengan HeRi-nya, alias Heboh Sendiri. Oh ya ! maksud dari orang mencurigakan itu, doggiAk itu, artinya itu, adalah doggi Akamaru !

Tak jauh dari tempat tadi, sasuke berjalan melewati bagian KID'S & GIRL'S. Di sana ada seorang…emmm…ssstttt..aduh..gimana ya ? gini aja deh, seorang berwujud perempuan namun bersuara berat seperti laki-laki, rambut pirang panjang sedang jingkrak-jingkrak sambil senyam-senyum gak jelas yang tengah membeli –memborong lebih tepatnya- ikat rambut dengan berbagai warna, bentuk dan rasa (?). '_le-le-lebih baik..aku menjauh saja,,'_

Kali ini, sasuke berjalan di bagian alat kecantikan. Kebetulan parfumnya sudah habis jadi dia mau beli yang baru. Waktu sasuke sedang memilih parfum yang akan dibelinya, ada seorang pemuda tapi keriputan yang histeris dengan heboh dan lebay beserta alaynya, loncat-loncat ngeliat ada produk penghilang keriput terbaru. '_ck..ck..ck…kasian bener ya, nyokap-bokap nya. Ngidam apa ye nyokapnye ? sampe punya anak masih muda tapi keriputan ? wah…mau akhir jaman neh..' _setelah memilih parfum yang akan dibelinya, sasuke meninggalkan pemuda keriputan itu.

"nah..sekarang tinggal ini satu yang belom dibeli..mana ya ? " kata sasuke sambil melihat daftar belanjaannya. "nah di sini nih !"katanya lagi sambil berjalan di bagian kebutuhan wanita. Karena terlalu sibuk memilih, dia tidak sadar bahwa ada 4 orang yang sedang mengintipnya.

* * *

Conversation bersambung…

_Itachi kece: ngapain saskay di bagian kebutuhan wanita ?_

_Naruto 3 __ ramen : wah..jangan-jangan..._

_Kibanget akamaru~ : jangan-jangan apaan nar ?_

_Naruto 3 __ ramen : jangan jangan dia mau beli..._

_Itachi kece : beli apaan ?_

_Naruto 3 __ ramen : jangan jangan dia mau beli.._

_Dei cute si young dove : pembalut ?_

_Kibanget akamaru~ : iihh...dei-nii jorok deh.._

_Dei cute si young dove : apaan ? kan bisa aja pembalut luka._

_Kibanget akamaru~ : -_-"_

_Itachi kece : buruan naruto !_

_Naruto 3__ ramen : jangan jangan dia mau beli popok bayi !_

* * *

GUBRAK !

Sasuke mendengar seperti ada yang jatuh langsung celingak-celinguk nyari sumber suara. Ternyata Cuma sebungkus popok bayi yang jatuh. '_hah ? masa sebungkus popok bayi aja bunyinya gubrak gitu ? auk ah !'  
_inner sasuke berkata

"nah..ini nih ! produk terbaru ! kaorier ! gak tembus gak ganggu !" kata sasuke sambil memegang sebungkus pembalut wanita terbaru.

GUBBBRAK ! PRANG ! KREEK ! KYAAA ! BRAAK ! CEKLEK ! DHUAR ! DOR ! PLETAK ! ADUH ! dan masih banyak suara-suara aneh yang berkumandang di minimarket itu. Dan terlihat di ujung rak pada bagian kebutuhan wanita, ada orang yang jatuh -pingsan sebenarnya- tertelentang yang dikelilingi orang-orang se-mini market.

"ada apa sih ? ribut-ribut di tengah umum. Pake acara tidur di mini market pula. Kayak gitu lagi posisinya. Ck..ck..ck.. mending cepet pulang. Nanti aniki nunggu kelamaan." Kata sasuke '_kasian bener yah orang-orang itu..'_ lalu sasuke membayar semua yang di keranjang belanjaannya. Setelah itu dia pulang tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang masih pada tepar itu.

FINISH

**owari**

"tadaima..." sasuke menutup pintu depan. "halooo~ anybody home ?" tanya sasuke pada siapapun dia tidak tahu.

"kemana sih aniiki ini ? ninggalin rumah gak bilang-bilang ! berantakan dan gak bertanggung jawab !" sasuke marah-marah tidak jelas, di rumah sendirian, siapa yg dimarahin ? biasalah...orang lagi PMS.

* * *

Arika : ahahahahahaha ! untuk kesekian kalinya fic gila gue jadi ! *evil laugh*

Sasuke : *pundung di pojokan karena imagenya ternistakan*

Arika: tenang saja saskey…nanti gajimu gue dobelin deh..jadi sebakul tomat. kan dulu Cuma sebungkus kresek

Sasuke : *masih pundung*

Tama ryu : oyi, arika !

arika : huwaaa ! tama ! gue kangen sama loo !*meluk-meluk Tama*

Tama :ehh..iya.. kan sepupuan. udah lah, jangan reunian di sini. ada yang lagi merana.

Arika : eh ? ohh..itu. baru aja ku nistain. eh, Tama-niitan, tolong publish-in FF ini di akun niitan ya ? 'Rika lupa pass-nya nihhh...bisa hiatus sekalian sampe inget pass-nya 'rika *mewek*

Tama : *sigh* lo kan author newbie, udah main hiatus aja. haaahhhhhhh...iya deh.. gue kan Onii-tan yang baik, jadi nolongin dedeknya

arika : yey ! baik deh ! dadahhh ! semua FF 'Rika, 'Rika titipin ke Onii-tan yaa ! jaa ! *kabur ke Seoul*

Tama : buset dah punya adek kayak dia..yang sabar ya, sas...*nepok-nepok pundak sasuke*

Sasuke : TT^TT

* * *

Hahahahahaha readers ! penasaran kan sama kelanjutan ceritanya ? nggak ? *ikutan pundung bareng sasuke* yaudah deh, kalo gitu dadah aja ya. Tunggu aja karya-karya Arika Shikari ( sekarang Uchiha Tama ryu yang nanggung) yang lainnya. Jaa…


End file.
